snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Melody McClane
The Basics *'Name:' Melody Sapphire McClane *'Birth Name:' Melody Sapphire Foxx *'Nicknames:' Munchkin McClane! Melo *'Date of Birth: '''October 31st, 2064 *'Place of Birth:' Cornwall, England *'Lives in:' Melbourne, Australia *'Blood Status:' Halfblood *'Marital Status:' Single *'Wand Type:' Hazel, dragon heartstring, 12", light and flexible *'Patronus: Red wolf *'''Boggart: Having to raise her siblings alone *'Current Occupation:' Student Appearance *'Hair color:' Red *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' lbs. *'Defining physical features:' With natural dark red curls that come just past her shouldlers in length and forever lively brown eyes, Melody McClane is almost the spitting image of her mother, Rosaline. Usually dressed in proper school robes, Melody can be found in anything from sweaters to crazy colored T-shirts and jeans or a skirt during her time away from school uniforms, depending on what time of year it is. She is, by all means, your average sixteen-year-old girl. Personality Early History Born to her mother, Rosaline Foxx (later, McClane) just two days after her own birthday, Melody entered the world on a cold October night in Cornwall, England. Her biological father not in the picture, the young girl was raised solely by her mother with the help of her great-grandparents, with occasional visits from her great-aunt and uncle. Her mother's only sister and parents had died many years before she had been thought of, and there had never been any other relatives to speak of; It was a small family, but a loving one none the less. Things did take a turn for the.. interesting, when she was four-years-old. A man from her mother's past had re-entered their life, a childhood best friend, and it was only a matter of time spent together that Melody tried to claim the man, Remington 'Remmy' McClane, as her new daddy. Little did she know, later on, he would become exactily that person. By the age of six, not only had Remmy married her mum and made them a proper family, but he had legally adopted her as his own. And, the cherry on top? Melody McClane was officially a big sister to a brand new baby boy, Xavier Treyton. It wouldn't be too long after, that another baby brother (Itiel Vance) and her first baby sister (Serenity Sora), would be brought into the family. What had once been a small, quiet but loving home with just her, her mum and grandparents became a house bursting with noise, love, chaos, sometimes abnormally sticky messes, and a bounding, overgrown, wild, accident-prone dog that believes she's still just a pup - Melody's family was still growing and changing every day. be continued Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Homeschooling Life After School Family Maternal Great-Grandparents *Great-Grandpa: Oliver Foxx, Halfblood? (b. 1996) *Great-Grandma: Isadora Foxx ''nee ''Bass, Halfblood? (b. 1996) Parents *Father: Remington McClane, Halfblood (b. 2042) *Mother: Rosaline McClane ''nee ''Foxx, Halfblood (b. 2042) Siblings *Brother: Xavier McClane, Halfblood (b. 2070) *Brother: Itiel McClane, Halfblood (b. 2074) *Sister: Serenity McClane, Halfblood (b. 2075) *Sister: Harmony McClane, Halfblood (b. 2078) *Brother: Remington McClane, Halfblood (b. 2079) *Sister: Misty McClane, Halfblood (b. 2080) Pets *Linus, tawny owl (bought before first only year at Hogwarts) *Kerli, black pitbull/labrador mix dog (b. 2064/5? d, ????) Friends/Other Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2083 Category:Alumni